His Gift
by godiamaloser
Summary: chapter 8: When is the baby coming? What is the First's plan? find out all in chapter 8!!!
1. His Gift

His Gift Summery: What if spike had been the one to jump off the tower to close the portal? I know it's strange but hey I just had an idea for a story so I went with it. It is my first Fic so please don't be too harsh. Warning Character Death!!! It will be spuffy though!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything about Buffy the vampire slayer. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy!  
  
So it begins...  
  
Buffy's POV: Just as I reach the top of the tower I see the knife being plunged into Spike's back. I can see the pain in his eyes. Not only from being stabbed, but also from the feeling that he has failed Dawn and I. He has done so much for me, for both of us. He could never fail me.  
  
I run; as fast as I can to get to Spike before he is pushed of the side. With one quick shove; Doc is falling off the tower and to his death. As I lay Spike down, I look over to Dawn; she is so scared, but we have saved her. Realization then hits me. I untie Dawn, and I see the slices across her stomach. The portal has been opened. I have failed Dawn, Giles, everyone. I couldn't get there in time to stop it.  
  
Dawn tries to run into the portal to stop it, but I can't let her do it. She is so young and should live her life. I realize that is what the first slayer meant. That death is my gift. I am to give my life for everyone on earth. ************************************************************************ Spike's POV: She saved me. She stopped me from falling. I lay here starring at her as she speaks to Dawn. I know exactly what she is thinking of doing. She has to be the one to jump. Her or Dawn and of course Buffy could never let her lil' sis jump. It wasn't Dawn's job to save the world, it was hers. No way in hell am I letting her jump. ************************************************************************  
  
Just then Spike stands up and starts to walk towards the two girls. Neither of them sees him, until he is right behind Buffy pulling her neck to one side.  
  
Spike: I am so sorry! Nibblit, I need you to stay here with her and take care of everyone.  
  
Dawn: Spike what are you doing?  
  
Spike: what I have to for the ones I love.  
  
Just then he sinks his teeth into her neck. The pain from the chip is excruciating, and he almost passes out, but he has to keep going. He has to drain her to the point of death for his plan to work.  
  
Buffy: What the hell Spike? STOP!!!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR A MEAL!  
  
Dawn: Buffy? Stop! Stop thrashing around let him finish!  
  
Buffy: Have you both gone nuts?  
  
Just as she said those last words she started getting weak and losing consciousness. Tears started forming in both Dawns' and Spike's eyes. Dawn knew what he was doing. He was draining her blood so he would be the one to jump. With most of the slayers blood in his system and her on the brink of death, hopefully the portal would close without her having to sacrifice herself. Spike pulls away from his slayer. Yes she had become his slayer. He gently laid her down, and looked at Dawn.  
  
Spike: When she wakes up she will need your help. She will be very weak and need your help off the tower.  
  
Dawn: I understand. God spike I love you. You are my big brother! I will miss you so much!  
  
Spike: I love you too Nibblit! Please don't forget me!  
  
With that said Spike pulls her into a tight embrace! He lets her go and wipes away the stray tear streaming along her face. He places a soft kiss on her forehead and walks over to the sleeping Buffy. He leans down and says a few words to her, then kisses her lips. Something he deserved. One final kiss.  
  
During that kiss a bright light went through him!  
  
Spike: Goodbye Dawn. Goodbye Buffy! I will miss you both so much. Dawn please tell everyone bye for me and tell them I will miss them. Even the whelp! Tell Buffy I will always love her!  
  
Dawn fell to the ground crying. She tried to be strong for his sake but she couldn't stop herself. He is sacrificing himself for me! If it wasn't for me none of this would be happening. I should be the one to have to jump. Not Spike.  
  
Spike turned away from his girls and ran off the platform. When he hit the portal, his body wet numb. There was supposed to be pain, but there was none. Then the rift closed.  
  
Dawn watched him jump and heard him say his last words. "I love you both". She could see him inside the rift. She thought it would be painful, but he looked so calm and at peace. He finally served his purpose. She then turned away and walk back to the waking Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Buf.buffy? She said through her crying.  
  
Buffy: What is going on? The last thing I remember is Spike biting me.  
  
Dawn: We should get off this tower.  
  
Buffy: you're right.  
  
Buffy was still very weak, but Dawn was there helping her. On their way down the stairs, Dawn couldn't stop thinking about the last words Spike said. She couldn't believe he was gone, for good.  
  
As they reached the bottom they saw Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, and the serene body of Spike. He was lying across as old crate. He still looked peaceful. Everyone was bruised and broken but all that would heal in time.  
  
Giles turn around and saw Dawn and Buffy. He ran as fact as someone with a concussion could run. He helped Dawn sit Buffy down and sat down himself.  
  
Giles: What happened up there? I know the portal opened but how did you close it?  
  
Dawn: We didn't close it! Spike did!  
  
Xander: What are you saying? How the hell did he close that thing?  
  
Dawn: He drained Buffy.  
  
Xander: HE DID WHAT?!!!!?? Where is the bastard? I'm gunna kill him!  
  
No one but Dawn had seen his body lying on the crate. They were all too worried about Buffy to notice.  
  
Dawn: You can't kill him! He is already dead.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Dawn: He jumped into the portal after drinking your blood. He risked himself to save all of us. With that she pointed over to where him body lay.  
  
Giles: Vampires can't die like that. This is very interesting.  
  
Dawn: Well he wasn't a vampire when he jumped. I guess the powers that be or something returned his humanity. He deserved it!  
  
Buffy just sat there in a catatonic state listening as tears went down her cheeks.  
  
Dawn: He said he would miss all of you. Even you Xander.  
  
Even Xander couldn't help but to start crying at that! He couldn't believe that Spike; A soul less vampire would risk his life for all of them.  
  
Dawn: Buffy.. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and would miss you. He said that he will always love you.  
  
Hearing those words Buffy came back to reality. She couldn't help but break down. The all helped her up and walked over to where Spike's body was.  
  
Buffy: He can't be gone! Not now. Not when I finally...  
  
Willow: Buffy? What? Finally what?  
  
Buffy fell to the ground and threw her arms around Spike's body. Still crying hysterically. Willow leaned next to her trying to comfort her friend the best she could.  
  
Buffy(whispers): not when I finally realize I love you!  
  
Only Willow heard what she had said to Spike. She couldn't help but put her arms around Buffy and start crying again herself.  
  
Xander: What? What did she say?!!!???  
  
Anya: I think she finally realizes she was in love with Spike.  
  
Xander: oh. OH! Buffy I am so sorry.  
  
Dawn went over to where Buffy was and put her arms around Buffy and Willow. After about 10 minutes, Giles and Xander finally pulled Buffy away from Spike. It was a hard task, but one that had to be done. They all went home, and got some well deserved rest. ************************************************************************  
  
A week later they had the funeral for Spike. It was a beautiful ceremony. Very few people came. Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Anya, Tara, Willow, Xander, and few other people Spike had known. After his body was put into the ground, one by one the Scoobies went and said something to him. First to go was Giles.  
  
Giles: I never really got to know you. I always thought you were just another vampire. I remember when we had you tied up in my bath tub. You had just gotten your chip put in. You were so lonely in there, so you had asked me to some in and watch passions with you. I felt so sorry for you that I did. We had a good time. It's all your fault I am so addicted to that show now. I never miss an episode. You are a good man. You aren't just a vampire. You are someone I wish I had gotten to know. I'll tape all the episodes for you. Goodbye my friend.  
  
As Giles walked away, Tara came and said her words to him.  
  
Tara: You were a good friend to me. I know you never would've killed me if you had gotten the chance. No one knows all the late night talks we had about Buffy. I never told anyone. Just like you asked I kept it a secret. Buffy, well actually no one really got to know the side of you like I did. I think they would have liked to of met him. I will miss you.  
  
She places a soft kiss on her fingers and pressed them to him tombstone and walked away. Anya walked up.  
  
Anya: Yeah I didn't really know you. I wish I had gotten to know you. I always heard such awful things about you and the things you did in your past. I kind of admired you for them. Of course I did many similar things when I was a demon.. This one time.  
  
Xander: ANYA!  
  
Anya: ok..ok.. well goodbye Spike.  
  
Anya walked away and stood with the others as Xander went and said his part.  
  
Xander: I always hated you. I kinda still do. You have earned my respect though. I never thought in a million years you would do something like you did. I guess you really did love Buffy didn't you? Well what you did was very unselfish and I guess I judged you wrong. Too bad I realize this after you're gone huh? You did a good job Spike.  
  
Willow was next to go.  
  
Willow: You tried to kill me! I can't help but laugh at that. When you came to me to do the love spell to get Drusilla back that was the first time you tried to kill me. I think. Then the time when you first got your chip and we kept trying to see if you could bite me. Not really fun times for me you know with the whole death threatening thing going on. I was actually kind of happy when you said I was good enough for you to bite and Xander wasn't. It was funny even though I didn't show it. I will miss you smirk, and bickering with Buffy and Xander. I will miss you too Spike. Goodbye.  
  
Willow started crying and walked away. Tara was there comforting her through it all. Dawn then walked up.  
  
Dawn: What you did for me and Buffy. Well actually for the entire world, was amazing. Your love for Buffy was probably the most beautiful thing in the world. No one loved as much as you. Of course you tried to kill her but that was just your nature just like it was in hers to try and kill you. You are my big brother. You always were. You took care of me. Even my mother loved you. You didn't think you deserved Buffy but really you did. You deserved her love Spike. You have her love. You have my love. Please take care of mom up there. I know you are in heaven. Most vampires don't go to heaven but I know you did. You earned it. I love you Spike.  
  
Dawn walked over to the comforting arms of Xander and Willow. Buffy then slowly made her way over to his grave.  
  
Buffy: I love you! God damnit Spike I love you! Why did I have to realize it after you are gone? I guess the saying is true. You never realize what you've got until it's gone. You're gone now. Thank you for what you did. You saved and protected Dawn until death just as you said you would. Don't worry baby. I'll save you. Just you wait. No goodbyes.  
  
After she finished, together they read what his tomb stone said.  
  
Spike His love saved us all.  
  
It wasn't much but it said a lot.  
  
Ok so this is only the first chapter. This won't be a very long fic but it will be a few more chapters before I am done! 


	2. His Return

Disclaimer: in chapter one. AN: sorry for the long wait. School kinda got in the way. Well here you go chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 2 ½ months since Spike died. Dawn kept track of the days, like she was counting down till the days for Christmas. Only about a month left until he would be back, or so she hopes.  
  
No one knew she had heard them planning. Today was the day she was going to ask Willow if she could help in thier task.  
  
"Hey Wills!" Dawn said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dawnie. What some pancakes?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Willow I have to ask you something really important and you can't tell Buffy about it!"  
  
"Dawn, is everything ok?" Willow asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah everything is fine. Well as fine as things can be anyways." Dawn looked around the room, remembering past events.  
  
"I know things have been tough with Buffy and all, but it'll pass."  
  
"No. No it won't pass. Things aren't going to ever be the same. I need him back!!!"  
  
"I know Dawnie. Please take these up to your sister. Please try to get her to eat them. When your done come back down here and you can ask me that thing you wanted to ask me."  
  
Dawn took the plate of food and started walking up the stairs. She hesitated when she reached Buffy's room. Buffy hadn't been eating much of anything. The only time she got out of bed was to go patrol, whish she hasn't even been doing lately. She took Spike's death the hardest out of any of them. Dawn entered her room and sat on the end of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Buffy, I brought you some pancakes. Willow made them so you know their good." She got no reply.  
  
"I guess I'll just leave them here for you. Please try to eat them."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, and saw the tears in her eyes. She pulled a strand of hair away from her face and put it behind her ear, then left Buffy alone. She walked back down the steps, and went into the kitchen once more to talk to Willow.  
  
"I know what you are planning." Dawn just blurted out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow asked slightly confused.  
  
"I know about yours and Buffy's plan to bring Spike back."  
  
"H..How do you know about that?"  
  
"I over heard you talking to Xander about in the other night. I know Buffy's knows about it and it in on it. I want in on it too!"  
  
"Dawnie, hunny, it is a very dangerous thing, and we don't' want to put you in that kind of danger."  
  
"I don't care about what kind of danger I will be in. Spike saved me. He didn't have to jump, but he did for me. For Buffy. I am going to help in any way possible to bring him back and I don't care what you say. I am doing this."  
  
"No. I can't.." Willow was cut short by Buffy entering the kitchen.  
  
"Let her help. You know we needed one more person to do the ritual so let her."  
  
"Buffy, are you sure about this? I mean you know the risks we are taking by doing this ritual." Willow asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I am sure. If Dawn wants to help then we are going to let her."  
  
"So we are really going to try to bring him back?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
"No. We aren't going to try. We are going to bring him back." With that Buffy left the room.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next three weeks Buffy was up and about. She got up everyone morning, went and trained with Giles, then went to work. She had to get a job to pay for food and rent, and stuff like that. Everyone noticed that she still wasn't the same Buffy. She was like a robot. No feelings or anything. Dawn even found a letter she wrote. It was crumpled, and on the floor of her room. Dawn picked is up and read it:  
  
You left me here all alone. Without you here I am left as just a shell of a person. Without you in my life I slip into the darkness. It is my only comfort, heart and soul. At night I dream of how my life could be happy and a better place if only you would come back You are my light. The only thing that can bring me from this dark place. The pain is the only thing left for me. It's the only thing that I think about. Sometimes I think about going into the night and letting something take my life away. Nothing out there is worthy, you are the only person worthy enough, but you aren't even here. I can't do it. I will wait for you. Until eternity. I will bring you back to me.  
  
Dawn knew it was a letter to Spike. So she tucked the letter away in her pocket. Once he was back, she would give it to him. A way for him to see what Buffy has been feeling during the time her was gone. It was only a few more nights until the full moon. That was the night they were going to perform the ritual.  
  
Those few days past, and it was finally night fall. The Scoobies had all gathered at Buffy's house and were getting ready to head to Spike's grave. They were almost ready to bring him back.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Xander wondered nervously.  
  
"Of course she wants to go through with it!!! We have not planned for months not to do it." Dawn yelled.  
  
"Yes Xander I am sure I want to do this." Buffy looked around the room. She sensed something outside. Something familiar, but she couldn't put her finger one. She just figured it was her nerves.  
  
"Ok, you guys, we're ready. Lets go" Willow walked into the room with Tara. They were carrying the rest of the supplies they needed.  
  
"You guys go ahead and head out to the car. I have to go and grab something from upstairs." Buffy told them as she headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you out there." Buffy ran up the stairs, and everyone else headed for the door. Just as the opened it, they saw him. There he was just standing there on the porch.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn went over to him and put her hand on his face to make sure he was real.  
  
"Yes Nibblit, It's me. I'm really here."  
  
"Oh my god Spike. You're really back" Dawn started crying as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"How did this happen? We haven't done the ritual yet. What is going on? Not that I am not happy to have to back or anything, its just wow!" Willow was frantic. She didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry Red there is plenty of time for me to explain. I am kind of tired from my trip, so do you mind if I come inside and rest?"  
  
"Of course Spike. Ccome in." Tara stuttered.  
  
Right before he entered the house Buffy came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey what is everyone standing around the door for. Come on we need to get moving. We only have an hour before midnight. We have to get this done my then!" She walked over towards the door and everyone parted so she could see who was in the doorway.  
  
"Spike?" With that she fainted.  
  
You like? I will have the next chapter up by this coming weekend? R/R. please don't be too harsh though. This is only my first fic and I am trying. 


	3. His love

They all started running towards Buffy's limp body. No one knew why she fainted. It must have been from the initial shock form seeing him. They crowded around and let spike through to pick her up. He carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch.  
  
"Is she ok?" Xander spoke for the first time since Spike appeared.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. Seeing me was just a little much." Spike sat on the edge of the couch, next to her. He pushed the stray hairs hanging in her face away. Looking at her sleeping face, all he could think was how beautiful she was. He was so grateful he had been given a second chance. This time he would do things right. She started to stir and he was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Spike? No it can't be. It's another god damn dream." She said groggily.  
  
"Buffy, luv, it's really me. I am really here."  
  
"How? How are you here? We haven't done the ritual yet. Oh skrew it I don't care. You're here." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a shock for Spike, but he wasn't stupid. He pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her waist. While they were kissing the others decided to leave the room and give them some time to themselves. Reluctantly they both pulled away. Oxygen was becoming an issue for both of them.  
  
"Now what was that for luv?"  
  
"For being here, for saving us, for being you Spike. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Buffy, but I'm back now. I will be for a long time."  
  
"Ok, now time for answers. How are you here?"  
  
"Well, I think we should wait for everyone to file back in before I get into all of the details"  
  
"You're right. There is also something I need to tell you." Buffy was starting to look nervous. She had her second chance with him.  
  
"What is it? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah everything is fine now. Now that you're here."  
  
"I never expected such a warm welcoming. Not that I am complaining or anything. I just thought it would be: Giles quizzing me on how I got here. The whelp being the Whelp. And you, I expected you to be grateful for what I did, but not this grateful."  
  
"I love you Spike."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I love you! I always have. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself let alone you. I was a wreck while you were gone. I even thought about killing myself, just so I could be with you. Even if you were in hell I would have walked through its fires and brought you out. I couldn't do. I couldn't leave Dawn and the others. They needed me. Will you please forgive me? Forgive me for not telling you. Forgive me for all I ever did to you?" She started crying and fell into his arms. Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. She loved him. He has dreamed of this moment before, but he never thought it would come true.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, luv. I love you so much Buffy. There was never any doubt of that." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were still like that when the others walked back into the living room.  
  
"Ahem. Guys, I know you have a lot to catch up on, but there are still questions to be answered." Willow was the first to say anything. Buffy nor Spike wanted to pull away, but they knew they had plenty of time to catch up.  
  
"Oh right" He looked back over to Buffy. "We'll finish this later." He whispered to her and gave her his trademark smirk.  
  
"You can be sure of that."  
  
"So now for my story."  
  
A/N: I know this was shorter chapter but I was kinda having writers block. Everything is better now. I might be putting the next chapter up tomorrow. 


	4. His Tale

The entire Scooby gang gathered around Spike waiting for him to tell them why he was here and what happened to him. Anya was sitting next to Xander on the floor. Tara and Willow were sharing the chair next to the couch. Spike was in between the two summer's girls on the couch. Buffy had her hand entwined with his. Just as her was about to start speaking the phone rang.  
  
"Ugf! I'll get it." Willow reluctantly got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh my god. Hi Giles" Willow covered the mouth piece to the phone. "You guys we totally forgot to call Giles and tell him Spike was back."  
  
"What was that Willow? What is going on? Is everything ok?" Giles asked from England.  
  
"Oh yeah everything's fine Giles. You just need to come back. And soon!"  
  
"Why Willow? What is going on?" Giles was getting worried.  
  
"You just need to come here now. It's nothing I can tell you over the phone." Willow could here him cleaning his glasses over the phone.  
  
"Ok, then I will get the first flight out."  
  
"Thank you Giles. See you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Willow walked back over to where she was sitting with Tara.  
  
"So Giles is coming?" Buffy looked over to Willow waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, he said he was going to get on the first flight here."  
  
"Ok, so Spike tell us. Why are you here?" Xander was getting very impatient.  
  
"I'm here to take part in an upcoming apocalypse."  
  
"Whoa what?"  
  
"Right before I jumped into the portal, the Powers that be restored my humanity. That I did not understand. Well I didn't have time to think about why; I just had to concentrate on doing what I had to do. After I jumped, I was taken to Limbo. The place between Heaven and Hell. There I saw an angel. She was beautiful. When she approached me I saw who she was. It was Joyce."  
  
"Mom? You saw mom? How is she?" Buffy had tears in her eyes. She reached out her hand and pulled Dawn over to her and held her.  
  
"She's fine. She wanted me to tell you she loves you and misses you both. She is very proud of both of you" he looked over to Buffy and Dawn and saw that they were both crying. "Are you two ok?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine. Go ahead!" They both dried their tears and waiting for Spike to continue.  
  
"She told me.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Limbo~  
  
"Joyce?" Spike ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Yes Spike it's me. We don't have much time. We have to hurry." She let Spike go and took his hand. She started leading them to a big white door.  
  
"Joyce, where are we?"  
  
"This is Limbo. You have a choice."  
  
"A choice in what?"  
  
"You can go back to Earth and fight, or you can come with me to heaven."  
  
"Ok whoa. What? Heaven? Fight in what?" Spike had no idea what was going on. They reached the door and Joyce let go of his hand and turned to face him.  
  
"You weren't supposed to die yet. Buffy was supposed to sacrifice herself for dawn, and for the world. You were meant to go on and save the world from the next apocalypse. You are the only one who can stop it. So, you have been given a choice. You can come to Heaven with me and Buffy, along with the others, will fight the battle alone, or you can go back down to Earth and take your place beside Buffy in the fight against the ultimate evil."  
  
"You mean I can go to heaven?" With that statement Joyce laughed.  
  
"Yes Spike you will get to go to heaven no matter what. You had your humanity restored for all the good you have done, and for all the love you possess. So what is your choice?"  
  
"There is no question. I want to go back. If me having to wait on heaven for a little while longer means I can see Buffy again, then there is no question. I want to go back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Ok then step through the door. Time is different there, so in the few minutes you have been here, it has been months there."  
  
"Ok I understand. Here goes nothing. Bye Joyce. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Spike. Goodbye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present time at the Summer's home.  
  
"After I said goodbye I stepped through the door. It was all white. I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them I found myself on my bed in my crypt."  
  
"Wow. So are you here just to stop the apocalypse, or are you here for good, until the day you die?" Dawn was very intrigued by his story.  
  
"I am here for good, well if I don't die stopping this 'ultimate evil'."  
  
"So, you get a second chance. Next time I ever say anything about the powers that be, someone slap me." Buffy still couldn't believe she had him back. She had her second chance as well.  
  
"I'm beat! I came right over here after I got back. Flying through different dimensions tires a bloke out. Do you mind if I crash here on the couch for the night?"  
  
"Yeah I think we all could use a good night's sleep. Let's go to bed Dawnie." Willow and Tara Headed upstairs with Dawn. Before Dawn reached the stairs, she ran over to Spike and gave him one last hug for the night.  
  
"I am so glad you are back." She let him go and caught up with Willow and Tara.  
  
"I think we'll be going too." Xander took Anya's hand and started to head for the door.  
  
"You aren't too tired to have sex tonight are you?  
  
"Anya!!!! Let's go. I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm kinda glad you're back." With that said Xander and Anya walked out the door. Only Buffy and Spike were left in the living room.  
  
"Come on." Buffy took Spike's hand and led him to the end of the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to bed." They walked up the stairs to Buffy's room.  
  
"Buffy what are we doing?" Spike walked over and sat on the end of Buffy's bed. She soon followed and sat next to him.  
  
"We are going to bed. You are going to sleep in here with me and hold me."  
  
"That's fine with me." They both lay down. Buffy in Spike's arms, they both fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I'm not done yet. Tell me what you think 


	5. His Morning

A/N: OK so I am going to throw the First Evil into this. It might be a little confusing as to what is going on but later on in the story things will start to make sense. **** Remember Spike is alive. He has been since he was brought back***  
  
Spike awoke to the sound of Buffy whimpering. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 2:30 in the morning. He started to gently shake her to wake her from her nightmare.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy luv, wake up. It was only a dream."  
  
"Oh god no!!!" Buffy yelled as she sat up in the bed."  
  
"What's wrong?" He quickly sat up and put his arms around her waist to comfort her. She softly sank into his embrace.  
  
"I had a horrible nightmare. I am so scared. This might have been a slayer dream. I can't let this happen." She was frantic. She started shaking in his arms.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. Tell me what happened."  
  
"We were fighting. All of us. I couldn't quite make out where we were. I was chained against a wall, and even using all of my slayer strength I could break loose. Willow, Giles and everyone else were knocked out or dead, scattered everywhere. You were still fighting against this creature. It kept changing forms and you could hit it. Then all of a sudden everything went black. All I could hear were your screams. When the darkness cleared I saw you. You were all bloody and I could see you weren't breathing. For some reason I was out of my chains, so I ran over to you. I was too late. You were already gone! You left me again!"  
  
"I am not going to leave you. I am never going to leave you again. Whatever that dream was. A nightmare, a prophetic dream, it doesn't matter, we'll beat it. This new evil doesn't stand a chance against us."  
  
"It seemed so real though."  
  
"What we have is real. You and me, the Scoobies. Has there ever been an evil you haven't won?" he turned her head towards him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"No."  
  
"This one won't be any different. I love you so much; I won't ever let anything hurt you."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?  
  
"Only about a million time since I got here, but I never get tired of hearing it."  
  
"I Love you I Love you I Love you I Love you!" She pulled him down next to her and kissed him. "It's time to 'catch up.'" She giggled and moved her hands down to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?"  
  
"I have dreamt of making love to you for a long while now. Please make that dream come true!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Never been more sure of anything in my life. I don't want to wait any longer."  
  
"Neither do I luv. I've dreamt of this too." She finished taking off his pants, so he was completely naked. He took off her clothes and they made love throughout the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~10:30 that same morning~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmmm." Buffy started to wake up. She shifted in Spike's arms. She looked over at his sleeping form. 'He was so beautiful' she thought. She slowly got up and got dressed, making sure not to wake him up. Walking down the stairs she ran into Dawn who was running up them.  
  
"Whoa, what's the rush? Is there a fire or something?" Buffy said jokingly. "There is no fire right?" The humor left her face.  
  
"No there is no fire. I was just going to come and wake you and Spike up."  
  
"What? Spike's not up there. He's..he's."  
  
"Don't worry Buffy I know about these things. I think it's romantic. Do you want to go out for breakfast? You know for a celebration type thing. "  
  
"Yeah that sounds nice."  
  
"Ok, I'll go get Spike." Dawn started going back up the stairs with a smile on her face. She knew Buffy wouldn't let her go get him, but she wanted to freak out her sister.  
  
"No!! Dawn I'll get him. You go ahead and go back downstairs. Tell Willow we will be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok. Clam down. I was just joking. I don't wanna see naked Spike parts anyways. That would be like seeing my brother naked."  
  
"Ew!" They both said at the same time. They both went their separate ways. Dawn went back downstairs and Buffy went back into her room to wake Spike up. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to shake him. He wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Spike. Spike! Spike!!" She was calling his name and shaking him. 'What is it going to take to wake him up?' she thought. She leaned over and kissed him. With that his eyes shot open.  
  
"I could get used to waking up like that pet." He sat up and gave her that smirk of his.  
  
"Well I could get used to waking you up like that." He pulled her down and started kissing her again. "Spike"..kissing.."Spike we have"...more kissing.."Spike they are wait".. Even more kissing. After that she finally pulled away. "As much as I would like to relive this mornings events, Dawn and the others want to take you to breakfast celebrating you."  
  
"Well now, let's not keep them waiting. I'm starved." He got up and put his clothes on. Once he was done, he went over to Buffy, took her hand, and walked down the stairs.  
  
"It's nice to finally see you two this morning. Have a 'restful' night?" Willow met them at the door.  
  
"Yes very 'restful.'" Buffy looked over ay willow and gave her a wink. She knew exactly what Willow was thinking.  
  
"Well, Giles is going to be at the airport in about 30 minutes. I told him we would pick him up. So I was thinking we will leave here in a few and go pick him up, then go get breakfast. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah that'll be fine. I can't wait to see good ol' Rupe's face when he see's me!"  
  
"Well you aren't coming to pick him up with us. We were hoping you would take Dawn to the restaurant, while Buffy and I go get Giles. The others were planning on meeting you there. I just think it would be easier for him if we brought him to you. I mean he is just getting back, I think it would be too much of a shock for him getting right off the plane."  
  
"Ok. No problem. I'll see you later luv." He pulled Buffy to him and kissed her. "Nibblit lets go. I'm hungry."  
  
"Coming." Dawn and Spike left, so only Buffy and Willow are left.  
  
"So where's Tara?"  
  
"She's with Xander. She went over this morning. Let's get going. On the way to the airport you better give me details on your 'restfulness.' Well not so much details, but..you know what I mean."  
  
"Most defiantly." They two girls walked out of the house and headed towards the airport.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long. My stupid computer decided to protest against me. All better now though. I am posting the next chapter right after this one to make up for it. 


	6. His Research

*In the car on the way to the airport*  
  
"So how was it?" Willow was very anxious to know what Buffy was feeling. She had waited for so long to tell Spike how she felt, now that she had, Willow wanted to know everything.  
  
"Amazing! It was better than I ever imagined."  
  
"That good huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. I am so happy he is back. I mean I know we were planning on bringing him back, but I had my serious doubts that it wasn't going to work. I was just holding on to that little bit of hope, then bam! He's back. I get my second chance to fix everything."  
  
"Well I think you two are finally going to work out. It's about damn time. I always knew you had a thing for him. The way you fight together, everything is in perfect sync. Like you were meant to be together."  
  
"You really knew the entire time?"  
  
"All of us did. Well I had to point it out to Xander, of course he didn't believe it, but after a while he finally started to see it. Hey we're here." They arrived at the Sunnydale Airport. They went to the terminal Giles was at and waited for him to get off the plane.  
  
"I wonder where he is! He is so gunna freak when he sees Spike's back." Buffy didn't see Giles come up behind her.  
  
"Who's back?"  
  
"Oh, Giles, hey. I'm glad you are back. I still wish you hadn't of left." Buffy went over to him and gave him a hug. Willow did the same.  
  
"You know I had to leave. It was for the best. So who is it that is back?" Giles had left a couple of weeks ago. He felt he was holding Buffy back. He went back to England, but still planned to visit, to make sure there were no major problems.  
  
"Oh about that! Ummm, you will just have to wait. We are going to breakfast and you will be meeting him there." Willow couldn't help but grin. She wanted to tell him Spike was back, but they wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
"Him? Him who?"  
  
"You are just going to have to wait and see. Come on lets go."  
  
"Fine. It's nice to be back."  
  
"It's nice to have you back. Things will get back to normal now." Buffy linked arms with Willow and the three Scoobies walked out of the terminal and headed for the restaurant.  
  
*At the restaurant*  
  
"So Spiky are you glad you're back?" Xander had met Spike and Dawn at the restaurant, along with Tara and Anya.  
  
"Of course I am happy to be back. Why would I be? I get to see the women I love again and be alive. Who could ask for more?" Spike glanced over at Dawn. She was like his little sister and he missed her too while he was gone.  
  
"Well maybe this time around you and I can try to be friends."  
  
"I like that idea. Sure lets be friends." Spike and Xander shook hands, while the Tara, Anya, and Dawn looked at each other. They were amazed at the way the guys were handling themselves.  
  
"How long does it take to go to the airport? When are they going to get here?" Dawn thought they would be here already. 'It's a bloody miracle' she thought as Buffy and Willow came through the door. 'Oh god I am even starting to talk like Spike. Ha-ha.' Buffy and Willow came over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Where's Giles?" Anya was anxious to see him. She wanted to show him all she had done with the Magic Box.  
  
"He's parking the car. He is going to freak when he sees you," said Buffy pointing to Spike.  
  
"That he will." Spike motioned over to the door. Giles had just walked in. Xander waved for him to come over. Apparently he still hadn't seen Spike. Once he reached about half way to the table he saw him. Giles stopped dead in his tracks. Buffy and the Scoobies all looked at him with amusement. Giles finished walking over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Whoa. What the hell is going on here? Spike why are you back? Buffy you didn't do that resurrection spell did you? How could you be so stupid? Something could have gone terribly wrong."  
  
"Hold on a second Rupe's. She did no such thing. I was sent back to stop some apocalypse."  
  
"Really? Sorry Buffy, I shouldn't have presumed."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"What happened? Why were you sent back? Can't Buffy stop it?"  
  
"I don't exactly. I was given a choice to go to heaven or to come back and stop this thing. I chose to come back."  
  
"You get to go to heaven?"  
  
"OK how about I just tell you everything I know, and then we can go from there. First let's get something to eat."  
  
"Alright." Everyone was starved. After they were finished eating Spike told Giles all about his time in Limbo and seeing Joyce.  
  
"How about we go to the Magic Box and do some research on this new evil."  
  
"Yes, let's go to the Magic Box. I want to show you all I have done with the place." Anya was very excited.  
  
"Sounds good Rupe's. Let's get going." Spike was the first to get up and walk out. He really didn't want to be the one to pay for the food. They all went out to their cars and drove to the Magic Box.  
  
A/N: next chapter will be explaining what this apocalypse is. Hope you like! Keep reviewing. Love getting them! 


	7. Author's Note!

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated. My computer did the total wacky and wouldn't let me on the internet. So finally we got it fixed except I have been out of town for the past few days and will be out of town for the next four days. I will try to get at least one chapter up before I leave, if not I will defiantly have one or two up after I get back. Again sorry!. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	8. His Prophecy

At the Magic Box everyone was sitting in different parts of the store. A few hours had gone by, and although they had been researching, no one had found anything on this apocalypse.  
  
"Hasn't anyone found anything yet?" Dawn was getting very impatient and bored. 'I could be out with my friends but instead I am stuck here doing research' she thought.  
  
"NO" everyone said in unison.  
  
After a few more hours of research Willow finally found something. She had been looking on the internet the entire time while everyone else had been looking in all of Giles' books.  
  
"Hey everyone I think I might have found something." All the Scoobies gathered around Willow and the computer.  
  
"It says 'A once dark vampire turned good by love, given back his humanity, shall stop the First. A Once dead slayer will turn dark and will be his obstacle. If he overcomes it, the child formed by their love will be the tool.' That's all it says. It's got to be the right one." Willow was so confused. Not even her braininess understood this.  
  
"The First? What the hell is the First?" Spike wanted to know most of all what his part in this was. "And what child? There is no child here, unless you count Dawn."  
  
"One I am not a child. And two it can't be me I was already used in a prophecy, can't be used twice ya know!"  
  
"She's right it's not her. There is going to be a baby. I never thought the First would come back!" Buffy was the only one who understood what the words meant.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Giles hadn't said anything the entire time they had been contemplating what the hell was going on.  
  
"Giles I think she has gone off the deep end." Xander was there with his sarcastic yet dumb logic.  
  
"No! I haven't gone anywhere. Don't' you remember with Angel? The First tried to get him to kill himself. You guys it's the First Evil."  
  
"Ok well so the First is back, but what does the rest of it mean? The once dead slayer will turn dark and be him obstacle? What does that mean? Are you going to become evil or something? That is so not happening. I sure as hell won't let it." Spike was becoming frantic. The thought of Buffy becoming evil was too much for him.  
  
"No it's not me who is going to be evil. The First can take the form of any dead person. I was once dead, so there must be some sort of loop hole. It is going to try to take me form and trick you. I don't know how or anything, but it is."  
  
"We won't let it trick any of us. Where is this child coming from?" Tara still didn't get the last part of the puzzle.  
  
"Spike and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"How do you know that?" Giles was completely oblivious to the easiest part to figure out.  
  
"Hello Giles. It is not that hard! The prophecy mentions Spike, then me, well sort of, and if he overcomes the obstacle then the child formed by their love, blah blah blah, we are going to have a baby!"  
  
"We're going to have a baby?" Spike was amazed. He never thought he would ever have a baby.  
  
"Yes Spike, we are. I don't know when or anything but when we do, this baby is going to be amazing." Buffy ran over to Spike and kissed him passionately. Giles was so confused about everything he just had to say something.  
  
"So you two are together now? I knew you loved him, but still I didn't know you two had umm... Become that serious." He was so freaked he started cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Yes, we both love each other, and are together. We are going to have a baby Spike! Isn't this great? If only mom was here to see.." she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She moved out of Spike's embrace and stared into empty space.  
  
"Buffy what is it?" Spike didn't see anything and was becoming worried.  
  
"Mom? Is that you?"  
  
"No one is there luv. Are you ok?"  
  
"Spike don't you see mom standing there?" She didn't wait for him to answer she ran over to where her mother was standing.  
  
"Hi Buffy. They can't see me. I was sent here to warn you. The First Evil has risen and will start gathering his troops. This is going to be a war. Do you remember the dream you had last night?"  
  
"Yes. It was horrible."  
  
"That is what will happen if anything happens to this baby. The First will try with all of its power to destroy your baby and you. Without it, the world will end. Protect it and yourself with all you have. I have to go now. I love you Buffy. Please be careful." Joyce disappeared and Buffy started crying. Spike ran over to her and took her into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong baby? What happened?"  
  
"Mom. She was here. She said only I could see her, and she told me the First is going to try to kill our baby. If anything happens, and our baby doesn't get born, you will die and the world will end. I can't let anything happen to it. I can't let anything happen to you." She fell to the ground crying. Spike went along with her and held her tight.  
  
"We won't let anything happen to our baby. I am not going to let it. We will all be safe and be a happy family after we get rid of this bloody First Evil." She looked into his eyes and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. She kissed him and they both stood up.  
  
"Willow I want you and Tara to find any spells to find out when this baby is coming, any way to speed up the pregnancy so the First won't have long to plan, and find absolutely any protection spells."  
  
"Ok we'll get right on that. I think we should all go home. It's been a long day. Tara and I can work on it at home."  
  
"Sounds great. I could use a long rest. You really saw mom?" Dawn wished she had gotten to see their mother, but she understood why she didn't.  
  
"Yeah I saw her. You know she loves you. We won't let anything happen to you, to any of you." Buffy finally stopped crying and took Dawn's hand.  
  
"I know. We are in for one hell of a fight though."  
  
"That we are" All together, Buffy, Spike, and Dawn's were the first ones out of the store. Willow and Tara followed close behind. Soon everyone was on their way home. None of them knew what had been hidden in the shadows at the Magic Box.  
  
"None of you know. I have power none of you can imagine. I will destroy you, and your child." The First said to itself. It had been there all along listening. It disappeared leaving behind a menacing laugh.  
  
A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait I hope you all like it. Keep with the reviews! 


	9. His baby

The next day  
  
Buffy awoke at around 9:30 in the morning. She turned over to see the sleeping face of her ex vampire boyfriend. She carefully got up out of bed and quietly went to her closet for her robe. She didn't want spike to wake up. He need a few more hours of sleep. She left the room and headed down stairs to find Willow sitting at the counter eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey Will's. What for breakfast?"  
  
"When Xander came by to get Dawn for school he left a box of doughnuts he picked up for us. He made sure to get plenty of the chocolate one for you."  
  
"Oh. Yay! Remind me to thank Xander next time he comes by for all the chocolaty goodness." Buffy moves to the other side of the counter to get to the doughnuts. She grabs four of the chocolate ones and puts them on a plate and heads over to site next to Willow.  
  
"Hungry today buff?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Did you and Tara find anything on spells of some sort, to stop this thing or protection or anything at all?"  
  
"Actually yeah we did. We found two really great spells. One we can do anytime you want, we will find out when you're supposed to be pregnant, down to the very date, and the other is one to make your pregnancy move much quicker."  
  
"Can you cast the one to find out when I will be pregnant sometime today? I would really like to know so I can be prepared. Did you find any protection spells for the baby?"  
  
"Yeah I found one that will protect both you and the baby from magic, but there wasn't one that would protect you from any human means. Do you understand? What I am saying?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. Well at least the First won't be able to hurt by magical means."  
  
"Nope, nothing will be able to hurt you that way. I'm gunna go ahead and go upstairs and get started on that spell. All we have to do is get a piece of paper, and some of the magic ink they have at the Magic Box. Then when we cast the spell the ink will show up on the paper and tell us the date. It's all pretty easy."  
  
"Ok thanks will. I'm going to go back upstairs and tell Spike. Come get us before you are ready to do the spell. I think we will both want to be there."  
  
"No problem buff, I'll see you later." Willow was done eating, so she grabbed a few doughnuts for Tara upstairs. Buffy finished eating after a few minutes and went up to her room. Spike wasn't quite awake yet. She sat down on the bed and gently shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Spike babe, it's time to get up."  
  
"Mmm. Hey Buffy. What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 10. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Willow and Tara are going to do a spell that'll tell us the date we are going to get pregnant. They said they would come get us before they do it so we can be there."  
  
"Really now? Well now won't this be interesting. Just remember I won't let anything happen to you or our baby when it comes!"  
  
"I know, and I won't let anything happen to you. Now let's get up and get busy with this spell." They got up and took a shower. After everyone was ready, they all headed for the Magic Box. Willow and Tara got their supplies for the spells, and they all headed back to the house. Once they were there Will and Tara got everything in it proper place and waited for the ok from Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Hey Buff, everything is ready. Are you and Spike ready to fine out when your baby will be here?"  
  
"Of course we're ready. Go ahead and get started,"  
  
"Ok well actually, we uh need some of your blood."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well the spell needs DNA so it'll know whose baby it is. We need it from both of you."  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Spike cut his wrist and then gave the knife to Buffy, She cut a small slit in her wrist and the both let the blood drip in to the bowl with the other ingredients. Willow quickly mixed them all together and started chanting. Tara joined in with the chanting and poured the ink over the piece of paper. The date showed up in blue and everyone was amazed at what it said.  
  
"Buffy it says you are already pregnant." Willow was quite stunned.  
  
"It must have happened yesterday. Omg Spike we're already pregnant!" Buffy started crying. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.  
  
"Yes and I will not let this child be born!" the First appeared in the form of a young girl. Spike instinctively put Buffy behind him to protect her.  
  
"You will not win. You don't have the power. I will destroy you and your child." The First started taking steps towards them when Willow and Tara started chanting the spell used for protection against magic. The First kept walking, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. "You just wait. You will not survive what is to come. With that it disappeared.  
  
A/N: sorry for another long wait. School has majorly gotten in the way for everything in my life. So sorry! 


End file.
